El Amor Siempre es Igual
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Sakura's POV/Ligero SasuSaku/One-Shot/UAxOoC/"El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza, y al final siempre es igual"/Aun así, sigo teniendo el recuerdo de ese chico que fue mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor y tambien, el primero en rechazarme...


_-¡Hello queridos lectores! [:D] Bueno, ¿Cómo tan? Yo enferma, ando con tos de perro pero bien [^w^] Ahora quisiera compartirles este One-Shot o lo que sea que sea, la verdad lo hayo medio confuso…_

_Hikari: Todo porque tu lo escribes [¬¬]_

_-Bueno, déjenme les aclaro, es un POV de Sakura, contiene muy ligero SasuSaku, aunque para serles sincera, la pareja dejó de gustarme cuando Sasuke dejó Konoha [¬¬] Lo siento a sus adoradas fans, pero es mi opinión personal, ustedes pueden pensar lo que quieran. Pero a veces me pongo a pensar "Sakura se merece a alguien mejor"_

_Hikari: Siempre y cuando no sea Naruto-kun [^.^]_

_-¡Exacto! Bueno, antes de dejarlos leer, aclaro también (vaya que serían muchas aclaraciones) es un AU y contiene mas o menos mucho OoC (¿?) [xD] Y bueno, los dejo, que ya casi me quiero ir a dormir, publico de rápido que la tos no me deja seguirle [xO] _

_**DISCLAIMER: NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_Hikari: Aguanta…¿ahora por qué no pusiste que los hechos son ficti…? *le tapan la boca con un pedazo de cinta aislante color gris*_

_-Jeje [^^U] Mejor cállate…¡Ok, a leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>EL AMOR SIEMPRE ES IGUAL<strong>

Aun puedo recordar aquellos días en los que todavía era una niña, aquellos en que aun la adolescencia no llegaba y todo, al parecer de cualquier persona, era más fácil. Recuerdo claramente aquellas novelas que veía al lado de mi madre en la televisión, cada cuento que relataba la profesora en la clase de Español, cada película, cada anime Shoujo que veía, todos siempre terminaban igual: con la típica pareja que vivía _felices para siempre._

_El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas  
>El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio<br>[…]_

Si, viví con la idea ingenua de que las parejas vivían como el típico cuento de hadas 'y vivieron felices para siempre', cuando el para siempre no existe, pues pronto me di cuenta de que el ser humano es sólo volátil, con una existencia temporal en el mundo, no es inmortal, por lo tanto no existe un 'para siempre'. Me había quedado la idea de que algún día iría a encontrar al Príncipe Azul, no sé, al héroe de los animes Shounen que acostumbraba ver. ¿Y cómo no iba a pensar de esa manera cuando era todavía una mocosa? ¿Cuándo todavía no conocía lo que era realmente eso que las personas mayores llamaban amor?

Bueno, a pesar de no haberlo experimentado de la mejor manera, a mis cortos seis años de edad, pude comprender, quizá, sólo una leve parte de eso que llamamos amor, aquel sentimiento tan cálido, que para mí resultó ser eso y más.

Aun recuerdo todo como si fuese ayer, a pesar de que sólo fue hace casi ocho años cuando sentí eso que el mundo dice que es estar enamorada. Apenas y tenía seis años, había entrado a la primaria de Konoha y los únicos amigos que tenía en ese entonces eran a Inoh; la hija de la dueña de la florería de la colonia, y a Tenten, ambas vecinas mías con las que había crecido jugando en la cuadra, y asimismo, en el jardín de niños. Las tres habíamos quedado en el mismo salón, 1° "B", y en ese entonces yo no tenía ni la más remota idea que terminaría fijándome en alguien del sexo opuesto. Se supone que cuando comienzas a fijarte en los niños es a punto de entrar a la pubertad, ya casi a los once en adelante, ¿Pero a los seis? ¡Vaya que si era precoz entonces! Incluso era la cerebrito del grupo, entonces ¿Por qué también no ser más desarrollada en el campo sentimental?

Como si fuese obra del destino—que en mi caso fue muy cruel a decir verdad—ahí lo conocí, en ese salón, como mi compañero de clase, a sólo unas cuantas mesas delante de mí vi a un niño de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y que pensé 'es bastante guapo'. Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha. Al parecer no hablaba mucho, sin embargo, era uno de los 'más populares' del salón, casi todos hablaban con él, no sólo por el hecho de que se decía, era de buena familia, sino porque era inteligente, astuto, creativo, y rara vez que hablaba, resultaba divertido y amable con los demás. Entonces me di cuenta, me había gustado Sasuke, me había interesado en él sólo al verlo de reojo. Había sido eso que muchos llaman _amor a primera vista._

La primera vez que hablé con él accidental, de nuevo el maldito destino metió sus manos en el asunto. Resultó que se me habían caído unos colores en el salón al dibujar y, cuando traté de levantarlos, vi una mano que los recogía. Alcé mi rostro y vi ahí al niño que había captado mi atención los primeros días de clases, ahí estaba frente a mí Sasuke, ofreciéndome los colores que había levantado y ayudándome a ponerme en pie. Algo dentro de mí brincaba lleno de emoción, ese pequeño órgano que bombea sangre y está ligeramente inclinado a la costilla izquierda. Él me había saludado y yo le pude contestar—cosa que me sorprendió pues estaba muy nerviosa—hablamos un rato debido a que la maestra Kurenai no nos miraba y entonces, desde ese día, Sasuke y yo tuvimos un acercamiento, más que el simple compañeros de clase.

Pasó el tiempo, resultó que en primer o segundo año—no recuerdo bien—los padres de Tenten se tuvieron que separar, y ella se fue con su madre de la casa en aquella colonia donde vivía, casi yéndose al otro lado de la ciudad, dejándonos a mí y a Inoh. A pesar de eso, seguíamos teniendo comunicación entre nosotras, pero extrañamente las cosas no eran lo mismo sin Tenten. Pronto ella no había sido la única que se había mudado de casa, los padres de Inoh buscaron una casa mejor a la que tenían, pero ella, a diferencia de Tenten, sólo se había mudado una colonia más lejos de donde estaban situados. Sin embargo, mamá ya no me dejaba salir a la calle, ya no tenía con quien jugar fuera de casa. Me había quedado sola.

_Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos  
>Es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa<br>[…]_

Pasó el tiempo, Inoh y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, creo que había sido la falta de tener a Tenten con nosotras, pero ella y yo éramos 'las mejores amigas'. Así como me volví la mejor amiga de Inoh, Sasuke se había vuelto también 'mi mejor amigo hombre'; iba seguido a casa, platicábamos de varias cosas, jugamos videojuegos, salíamos a jugar futbol a un parque cercano de la escuela, incluso nos poníamos a dibujar en mi casa. Y así como pasaron los años, así iba creciendo mi amor por él, lo fui queriendo tanto que ni siquiera supe cuando comenzamos a crecer. Pero había un problema, yo tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que si le decía lo que sentía, si me le declaraba, él no sentiría lo mismo por mí, y esa amistad tan maravillosa se perdería para siempre. Fue así como duré casi cinco años ocultándole lo que realmente sentía. Todo hasta que…

-Bueno ¡Ya dinos, Sakura! ¿Quién te gusta del salón?-me preguntó Inoh y el resto de las chicas insistentes con eso. Era obvio que comenzábamos a crecer y algunas ya estaban igual que yo, fijándose en los niños que antes consideraban molestos y desagradables.

-Ya les dije que nadie. Es la verdad-traté de sonar lo más convincente posible. Si no les ponía un alto iban a estar fregando hasta quien sabe cuanto.

-¡Vamos, no seas mentirosa!

-¡Es imposible que no te guste alguien!

-¡Ya habla! ¿Es Neji-kun? ¿Kiba-kun? ¿Shikamaru-kun?

-¡Dejen de molestar!-ok, no aguanté así que exploté, pero ¿Quién no se iría a fastidiar así? Si alguien estuviese en mis zapatos lo comprendería-Déjense ya de tonterías, ya les dije que no me gusta nadie…Enserio-me giré para salirme de ese lugar, estábamos en las jardineras y me quería ir de con ellas. Me había puesto triste porque ni siquiera con mis amigas podía hablar de mis gustos de chicos todo por temor a ser juzgada, a que se iban a reír de mi, a que ellas correrían a decirle a Sasuke que me gustaba, como las mugres chismosas que eran.

_El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarte a lo imposible  
>Es buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en ti<br>[…]_

-¡Oi, Sakura! ¡Espera!-era Inoh quien intentaba alcanzarme, estaba detrás de mí. En ese momento me puse a pensar que tal vez ella notó como me puse, entonces, si era así, me preguntaría qué tenía, y claro, yo como nunca había aprendido a mentir bien, no tendría más remedio que decirle la verdad a mi mejor amiga. Si, ella tampoco tenía la menor idea de que me gustaba Sasuke Uchiha-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te vas así?

-Déjame un rato sola, por favor, Inoh-le pedí de buena manera, enserio no quería saber nada de ese tema. Pero ella insistía.

-Pues no me iré hasta que me lo cuentes todo-su voz se escuchó seria y segura. Ella se sentó en el piso de la canchita de básquet y me miró fijo. Suspiré pesadamente, mientras volvía a girar mi rostro hacia otro lado. Le diría la verdad pero no quería mirarle a los ojos. Aun no estaba del todo lista.

-Bien…Si así lo quieres-volví a suspirar, me di media vuelta para quedar frente a ella aun de pie, sin embargo, agaché la mirada. Tomé aire y me quedé callada por un largo rato. Faltaba poco para que el recreo terminase pero esos minutos se me habían hecho eternos. Sin rodeos, juntando esa valentía que creí que tenía en ese entonces, la miré decidida y hablé-Yo…

-A ti sí te gusta alguien-me interrumpió. Ella sonrió creo al ver mi reacción de sorpresa pues me había adivinado el pensamiento-¿Quién es entonces?-me preguntó.

-Es…Es…-suspiré por enésima vez ese día. Volví a tomar ese valor y le dije-Sasuke…

Inoh se quedó pasmada, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y en ese entonces, habían dado el timbre. Me fui corriendo al salón dejándola ahí, aunque no serviría de mucho pues compartíamos la misma clase. No dije nada, no hice nada en todo lo que restaba de ese rato. Lugo de una hora, la profesora tenía que dejarnos para ir a una cita medica, por lo que nos dejaron salir al patio de la escuela. No me había juntado ni con mis amigas ni con los chicos a jugar futbol como siempre acostumbré en ese entonces, me fui directo a los arboles lejanos de las aulas y ahí me quedé, sentada en una enorme roca con mi cara de lástima pensando en el gran error que había cometido al contarle a Inoh de mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Pero de pronto, escuché pasos detrás de mí, voltee rápidamente por inercia y ahí estaba ella, y su lado, estaba el chico causante de todos mis problemas. Si, ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura…-comenzó Inoh acercándose a mí, yo sólo retrocedía. Sasuke notó eso y me miró de frente, no estaba ni enojado, pero tampoco se podría decir que estaba sonriente. Estaba siendo frío.

-Le dijiste…-miré a Inoh con completa rabia, si Sasuke estaba ahí fue porque ella había abierto su bocaza. No sabía ni que pensar en ese momento, quería ponerme a llorar, gritar, pero no podía hacerlo frente a él, sería muy tonto y una enorme muestra de mi debilidad. Nunca me había gustado ser así se sensible desde que me acuerdo, cada palabra o acción me lastimaba con sencillez, y esa sensibilidad me hacía frágil e inútil. Así me sentía.

Corrí de ahí y me fui al salón, llegando ahí guardé mis cosas en la mochila y me escondí debajo de la mesa donde me sentaba. Me puse a llorar en cuclillas sin que me importara lo que dijeran los demás, después de todo, sólo yo me encontraba ahí. Entonces, un ruido que parecía ser una silla arrastrándose se escuchó en mis oídos, levanté mi cara llena de lágrimas y miré a Sasuke frente a mí, agachado en el piso, como si me estuviese buscando.

_El amor casi siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte  
>Luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos<br>[…]_

-Quiero hablar contigo bien, Sakura-me dijo honesto y serio, pocas veces lo veía así—claro cuando no andaba enojado—sequé mis lagrimas y me salí de debajo de aquella mesa, siguiéndolo hasta la parte trasera del salón.

-¿Qué quieres hablar?-le pregunté temerosa, aunque decir que estaba nerviosa y asustada creo que era muy poco.

-Acerca de lo que me dijo Inoh….

-¿Y que fue?-traté de hacerme la desentendida, pero no funcionó.

-Creo que tú bien lo sabes-volvió a mirarme serio, no quería verlo a los ojos, sabía que terminaría rompiéndome ahí mismo por la presión.

-Pues, yo…Tengo que decirte algo…-lo miré un poco indecisa, pero era ahora o nunca. De pronto, algo dentro de mí me decía que si lo decía me sentiría bien, quizá él correspondería mi sentir y con ayuda de esa amistad que habíamos tenido desde hace ya años, podíamos ser algo más que sólo 'mejores amigos'-La cosa es que…-él sólo me miraba, esperaba que yo hablara. Sólo podía sentir tus ojos como el jade fijos en mi, tan penetrantes que diría que estaba asustada-Te...Tú…Tú me gustas, Sasuke. Y mucho

Él se quedó helado, abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, agaché mi cara sabiendo que en ese momento tal vez estaría más roja que la nariz del aquel reno de Santa. En eso, Sasuke se dio la vuelta, había escuchado como sus pies se giraban y movían las pequeñas piedras de ahí. Alcé la vista, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no sabía como quitar, hasta que…

_No te vayas amor, que aunque duelas, no quiero dejarte  
>Si eres siempre un error ¿Por qué nunca se ven tus defectos?<em>

-¡Sa-Sasuke! ¡Espera!-le pedí, sólo se detuvo, más nunca volvió a mirarme a la cara.

-Yo…-pareciera que ahora él era quien tenía el nudo en la garganta. Sólo le miré expectante, esperando lo que fuera a salir de su boca-Yo no…No puedo quererte como tu a mí, Sakura-esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para que mi maldito corazón se resquebrajara como el cristal-Lo siento…Pero sólo puedo verte como mi amiga-si, ahí omitió la palabra 'mejor' en la oración.

Y así, se marchó de mi vista, dejándome ahí, sin nada que decir, sin nada que hacer. Una vez que terminó la escuela, llegué a casa y aproveché que mamá todavía no llegaba de trabajo para poder llorar hasta que me cansé, sólo recuerdo que rompí cada carta de Navidad o San Valentín—estas ultimas porque también se le mangaban cartas a tus amigos—que Sasuke me había dado, los dibujos que habíamos hecho, absolutamente todo. Luego de ese día las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales, él ya no me trataba como antes, trataba de evitar mi mirada, no me hablaba y si lo hacia, era bastante cortante y frío, indiferente. Llegó un día en que me cansé de eso, un día, el 31 de abril en donde hacían un convivio de todos los estudiantes de la primaria, le pregunté la razón de su lejanía, él no dijo nada. Suficiente. Con eso me bastó para decirle que ya no quería ser más su amiga, claro que se molestó, pero no entendí porque exactamente, si él fue el primero en marcar la línea que no existía entre nosotros.

_Puede ser que lo que busco sea otra cosa, no lo sé  
>Si a mi suerte le ha tocado el impostor, tampoco sé<br>[…]_

Pasaron los días, luego semanas y meses, hasta que ya estábamos en sexto grado, a punto de entrar a la secundaria y él seguía igual, ya no hablábamos como antes. Pronto, mi enamoramiento se convirtió en simple llanto, ya no me gustaba Sasuke. Era como si el encanto se hubiera terminado, así como en los cuentos de hadas. El príncipe azul se transformó en el dragón. El día que nos graduamos, claro que nos despedimos, le desee lo mejor aunque ya sabía que no podíamos seguir siendo los mismos, él ya no era mi mejor amigo, y no podía volver a mirarlo como antes.

Entré a primer grado de secundaria y me había mentalizado que el amor no era para mí, si a caso me gustaba alguien, procuraría que esta persona no fuera mi mejor amigo.

Inoh y yo quedamos en el mismo turno y en la misma escuela, antes de que yo me mudara, ella y yo recorríamos el camino de la escuela a nuestras casas a pie, y en medio del camino, nos encontrábamos a Sasuke, quien rara vez nos saludaba. Entonces comprendí, quizá tuve mala suerte con él porque aun era muy pequeña cuando creí estar _enamorada_, pero aun así, aunque ya no volviéramos a ser los mejores amigos, luego de haber roto aquella promesa de que estaríamos juntos siempre, recordaría sólo los ratos buenos que tuvimos de niños.

_Es sentarte a mirar pasar frente a ti el desfile mortal del cadáver de todos tus sueños_

Ahora tengo catorce años, soy Sakura Haruno y estoy a punto de salir de secundaria. Me queda sólo un año el cual ya estoy cursando. Ahora que vivo lejos de la colonia en donde vivía, ya no he vuelto a ver a Sasuke, porque ya no acompaño más a Inoh a casa. Ya no puede ir a mi casa, ya no me llama por teléfono, ya no podemos jugar videojuegos y dibujar como antes. Han pasado los años y no he podido recuperar mi amistad con el chico Uchiha, a pesar de que ya no siento nada por él.

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que a la gente le pase igual, de todos modos, aprender de esos percances hace que algún día seas más fuerte para superar las decepciones amorosas. Quizá yo tuve mala suerte, o quizá buena ¡La verdad es que no lo sé! Pero aun así, sigo teniendo el recuerdo de aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos oscuros casi rojizos, aquel que fue mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor y también, el primero en rechazarme. Sasuke Uchiha.

_El amor es ingrato que te eleva por un rato y te desploma porque si_

_[...]_

_El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza, y al final siempre es igual…_

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-Ok…Aquí viene otra aclaración [u-u] las letras en cursiva que están en el fic pertenecen a la canción de Ricardo Arjona, "El amor" (si les gusta este tipo, entonces se la recomiendo) tiene '[…]' porque omití alguno que otro verso.<em>

_Hikari: *Con la boca hinchada y viéndose al espejo luego de quitarse la cinta* Eres muy cruel, Nee-san [TT-TT]_

_-Gomene [¬¬U] Bueno, les haré una confesión, siempre en los Disclaimer pongo "Cualquier parecido con la realidad es sólo mera coincidencia" Si no lo puse esta vez fue porque en realidad este fic está basado con un hecho real, algo que realmente me pasó a mí. Traté de interpretar a Sakura, porque de verdad, cuando era pequeña, me fije en mi mejor amigo como algo más. Y las cosas son reales; Él ya no me habla como antes, dejamos de ser amigos, y bueno, acerca de 'Inoh' de ella tampoco soy amiga, dejamos de hablarnos por otros motivos. _

_Hikari: Ay, Nee-san [ó.ò]* la abraza*_

_-Si, si [¬¬U] Ya sueltame, baka…Ok, pues…Aun asi, lo ultimo es cierto, no se desanimen que ustedes no son yo [xD] a lo major y ustedes tiene más suerte que yo. Verán que a veces las cosas salen bien. Hagan caso al siguiente verso de una canción de Aqua Timez:_

"_Aunque mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos, hoy le diré 'te quiero' a la persona que amo porque es la cosa más maravillosa que en el mundo puede pasar"-Sen no Yoru wo Koete [:3]_

_-Bueno, los dejamos…Tengo que descansar [xD] (aunque ni tanto que mañana tengo escuela) ¡Los quiero! Apreciaré a quienes dejen review, les juró que nos anotaré en mi Death Note ni se los daré a Ugy Boogy de cena [xD] Ok, eso fue choro…¡Cuídense! ¡Los amo! ¡Ay la!_


End file.
